


Crush Crush Crush

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood, F/F, First Crush, Gen, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Way back when she was a kid, Deja Vu had her first crush.
Relationships: Deja Vu/OC (One-Sided)
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Kudos: 4





	Crush Crush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, day 6. This probably isn't my best work, but yeah. This is what happens when you need to publish one story a day I guess. Not everything you write will be a winner.

For most of her life, Déjà Vu had been homeschooled. She lived on a tiny island far away from big cities or busy towns. Her nearest neighbour was a thirty-minute walk away. Going to the nearest school would be a two-hour commute. It simply was too inconvenient to go. Besides that, her family owned a fairly large poultry farm. So her and her older sister were needed in order for the birds to all be properly taken care of and for all the eggs to be collected. It was hard work. But Déjà Vu had to admit, it felt good working hard to help her family.

Nova, her older sister, was very much an outdoorsy person. Even if she was not working, she would be outside going on a run or tossing a ball around by herself. Sometimes, especially when they were both younger, she was upset at how Déjà Vu would rather sit indoors and read a book. But as they grew older, they began accepting their differences. While Nova was sporty, tall, and muscular, Déjà Vu was smaller, anxious, and a huge bookworm.

There was very little one could do to entertain oneself when living out in the middle of nowhere. So everyone in the family had a hobby to spend time on. Grandma liked to knit. Pa liked to carve wooden figures of animals. Ma liked to stitch little stuffed animals to match the wood carvings. Déjà Vu ended up learning a little bit about all three of those activities by reading the books about those subjects at home. She read voraciously as a child. If it had words strung together into sentences, and it existed in their house, she probably absorbed the information from that. That included the nutrition information at the back of cereal boxes. That included the tubes of makeup in Ma’s cabinet. 

Every now and then, the two girls would accompany Pa to the market. They would drop off their eggs collected, as well as some chickens and ducks, and get paid by the vendors. The two of them loved going to the market with Pa. It was a long, two-hour journey there all the time, but once there they could do so much they were not able to do back at home in the farmhouse. 

For one, they got to buy things. They would buy cloth and strong and sewing machine parts for Ma. Wool and yarn for Grandma. Pa would buy some new knives and exchange tips and techniques with the wood carvers at the market. The two girls always begged Pa to buy them some sweets. Nova’s favourite was chocolate, and Déjà Vu liked gumdrops. And Déjà Vu specifically would usually request to buy a book.

A part of it was due to her love of reading. She would read anything. Fiction, non-fiction. It didn’t matter to her. Books were books, words were words, and all of them helped to pass the time back home. 

But another part of it was, admittedly, even if she didn’t really want to admit it to herself at the time, because of the woman who sold books at the market.

She was not sure what species she was, but the look of the woman was permanently etched into her memory. Her skin was bright red, her eyes were milky white, and her short cropped hair was as yellow as corn. She had big, brawny arms, and two rows of milky white teeth which formed a sweet smile. Every time she visited the stall, that lady would flash that smile at her, and in a sweet, gentle voice would greet her. “Welcome back. How was the last book?”

Déjà Vu felt safe talking about her thoughts to her. But she usually tried to sound smart when she did so. In fact, Déjà Vu had distinct memories of writing down her thoughts about books and trying to make them sound as intelligent as possible the night before they were to go to the market. Her parents and Nova thought it was just a weird quirk of hers when she was younger.

And the lady at the book stall always listened. She would look at her attentively, nodding her head whenever Déjà Vu said something particularly thoughtful. “That was impressive,” she said once, grinning and showing off her dimples, her sweet smile. “I never thought that someone your age could think that maturely on such a subject matter.” At the time, she considered it such a high compliment. It made her heart race for the next month every time she thought about it.

The lady read widely too. She had read every book she sold at her stall. As a result, she always had a lot to say too. Déjà Vu loved listening to her, the way her voice sounded, the intelligent discussion they all had. It all really did contribute to enjoyment of those trips to the book stall. Especially since back home, hardly anyone else really bothered to talk to her about reading.

Déjà Vu had always been an anxious girl. Scared to tell her thoughts to the people around her. Unless she was extremely close with someone, such as with her parents and Nova, she could usually be expected to be quiet. And even then, she always found it hard to talk about books with her parents and Nova because they were not avid readers. They accepted her quirks, but they didn’t quite get why she loved to read. At least, not the same way the lady at the book stall did. For some reason, when she talked with her, her anxieties all simply subsided and she could geek out with her about books.

She liked her.  _ Really _ liked her. Wanted to spend lots of time with her as much as possible. All the time, if it was plausible. Which it wasn't, but she sure thought about it a lot.  


And in hindsight, it was her first crush. It was weird how it took her so long to realise it. But when she looked back on her childhood, and reflected on the emotions she felt at the time, she concluded that the lady at the book stall was most likely her first crush. And her simultaneous comfort talking to her, while also desiring to impress her, was an expression of those emotions she was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined that Deja Vu would be the younger of two sisters. I don't know why.


End file.
